Pumps used for hydraulic fracturing, or “fracking,” operations are, generally, configured to pressurize and transfer a fracturing fluid into a downhole wellbore to create cracks in deep-rock formations under the earth's surface. As such, the pump is a vital piece in the fracking operation and it is imperative that it works at optimal capacity. To this end, it is important that a user, either on the worksite or remotely, consistently monitors health conditions of the pump during fracking operations.
In many such pumps, various components are included that may be subject to high working pressures during a fracking operation. As such, these components (e.g., suction manifolds, discharge manifolds, cylinders, etc.) may be at risk of damage or, in some instances, failure. Overall health and performance of the pump is reliant on the health of these pump components, as faults in pump components may lead to leakage within the pump and, in some circumstances, may cause inefficient operation of the pump or overall failure of pump operations on the fracking site.
However, such faults can be avoided and healthy operation of the pump may be maintained by monitoring the health of the pump. In an example health monitoring system disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/571,758 (“System for Detecting Leakage in a Pump Used in Hydraulic Fracturing”), component failure in a pump can be either predicted or detected based on data collected by a health monitoring system. More specifically, the systems of the '758 application collect data from various pressure sensors located at or proximate to specific components of the pump and transmit said data to a controller, which uses the data to determine pump health. Such systems may detect leakage at various components and may provide general health information to a party which is monitoring the pump.
However, such systems, generally, collect low frequency data using a controller. In pump operations, pressure sensors, or any other sensor associated with the pump, may be capable of providing high frequency data that may be useful in monitoring the health of the pump. Therefore, systems and methods for monitoring a pump which can monitor high frequency data to provide health data with greater accuracy are desired.